Labyrinthos
by Moku
Summary: Er war mehr, als viele sehen wollten mehr als er selbst sehen konnte.


Autor: Moku

E-Mail: Mokuren(at)gmx.de

Disclaimer: JKR und so weiter

Kommentar: Kommentare wie „Ich habe es nicht verstanden, bitte erklär es mir" werden nicht beantwort, egal wie nett ihr noch fragt. Eigentlich sollte der Text sowieso kein Problem sein. Ich hab ihn von zwei Leuten lesen lassen und die meinten, sie hätten ihn ganz gut verstanden.

* * *

** λαβύρινθος**

* * *

_Er war in einem hellen Raum, seine Knie eng umschlungen, das Gesicht gegen sie gepresst, die einzige Lichtquelle eine unscheinbare Kerze an seiner Seite._  
_Sein Atem war ruhig, gleichmäßig, seine Augen geschlossen.  
__Von außen betrachtet wirkte er nahezu friedlich, als wäre er einfach nur in dieser Haltung eingeschlafen.  
Doch in Wirklichkeit verharrte er schon mehrere Stunden in dieser Position, schien auf etwas zu warten, das mit Sicherheit kommen würde; das irgendwann, irgendwann aus der Helligkeit hervor und sichtbar in den Schatten treten würde.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er wartete und er wusste, dass es auch nicht das letzte Mal sein würde, dennoch konnte er nicht anders als hoffen; hoffen, dass irgendwann jemand ihn in dieser Helligkeit finden würde – dass jemand mit Sicherheit den Schlüssel zur Tür dieses hellen, engen Raums finden und den Mut besitzen würde, sie zu öffnen, um ihn aus der kalten Einsamkeit herauszuholen._

* * *

Er war vieles: arrogant, dominant, egoistisch, feige, gehässig, intelligent, kompliziert, reich, selbstherrlich, streitsüchtig, unsicher, verhasst, verhätschelt, zynisch.  
Er war mehr, als viele sehen wollten; mehr als er selbst sehen konnte.  
Seine Gedanken liefen in verschlängelten, ineinandergewundenen und kompliziert verstrickten Gängen, bildeten ein Labyrinth, das er selbst nicht zu durchqueren vermochte, ihn dazu zwang, auf der Stelle stehen zu bleiben, nie einen Schritt nach vorn zu wagen, aus Angst, er könnte in einer Sackgasse landen, oder sich in den Gängen soweit verirren, dass er nie wieder einen Weg herausfinden würde.  
Er nährte sich von unausgereift ankommenden, monochromen Gedanken, fing sie auf, sodass sie nicht das Labyrinth durchqueren mussten, vertraute ihrem zweifelhaften Charakter, formte durch sie ein Bild, das einseitig und wirklichkeitsfremd war; formte es immer weiter und weiter, bis er sich nur an dieses eine Bild klammerte, ohne die Fehler darin zu bemerken, ohne zu sehen, dass der Himmel unmöglich tief schwarz sein konnte; dass der Baum unmöglich schneeweiß sein konnte. 

Schon früh wurde sein Denken von seinem Vater bestimmt. Dessen Gedanken wurden von seinem Vater bestimmt und dessen Gedanken von seinem Vater. Sein Gedankengut hatte einen Weg von mehreren Jahrhunderten zurückgelegt – angefangen in einem Jahrhundert, in dem unschuldige Menschen auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurden, in dem Glauben, dass sie die Hexen und Zauberer waren, vor denen man sich fürchtete. Sein Denken wurde in einer Zeit geboren, in der die Gedanken seiner Vorfahren erfüllt waren mit abgrundtiefem Hass und unverhohlener Verachtung – Gefühle, die sich durch die Übertragung von Generation auf Generation auch Jahrhunderte später in ihm wiederfanden, kultiviert zu neuem Leben erwachten und sich erneut manifestierten, nur warteten, bis sie sich wie Säure in die nächste Generation ätzen konnten.

Farben spielten in seinem Leben keine Rolle; wenn er etwas sah, so war es stets schwarz oder weiß – Weiß für etwas Gutes und Schwarz für etwas Schlechtes. Für andere war sein Weiß etwas Schlechtes und sein Schwarz etwas Gutes, aber er machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, denn er wusste, wie er es zu sehen hatte – genau so, wie es ihm vorgegeben wurde. Die leichteste Abweichung in seiner zweifarbigen Palette brachte ihn ins Wanken, brachte ihn dazu einen Schritt in die Richtung des Labyrinths zu nehmen, doch bevor er es unsicher betreten musste, wurde ihm ein Ergebnis eingeflüstert, das für ihn entschied, dass die Farbabweichung keine Farbabweichung war, sondern etwas Schwarzes oder etwas Weißes. In Sicherheit wiegend konnte er sich wieder in seinen kleinen Raum zurückziehen, die immerwährende Kerze an seiner Seite, deren Flammen in tänzelnden Bewegungen uneinheitliche, weiße Schatten warfen.

Manchmal war er dazu verführt, seine Haltung zu ändern und in seiner Bewegung geriet er in den weißen Schatten, konnte zum Teil seinen weißen Ärmel nicht mehr sehen, aber dafür seine schwarzen Finger, die aus dem Schatten tretend mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen.

Photos hatten die Angewohnheit, einen einzigen Zeitpunkt im Leben festzuhalten – einen Moment, der sich nie wieder wiederholen würde, eine unwiederbringliche Erinnerungen. Doch würde man ein Photo von ihm machen, so würde es nicht nur einen Moment einfangen, sondern sein gesamtes Leben; das, was er war, ist und sein wird:  
kurze, schwarze Haare, die in ein schwarzes, ausdrucksloses Gesicht übergingen, eine weiße, lange Robe und schwarze Hände, mit feingliedrigen schwarzen Fingern, sein Körper in einer knienden Position, sein Gesicht aufschauend zu einem Mann, der sein Leben geprägt hatte und weiterhin hätte prägen sollen.  
Wenn er nicht wusste, ob eine Farbabweichung schwarz oder weiß war, so gab ihm dieser Mann die Antwort, doch innerhalb weniger Sekunden war dieser Mann aus dem Photo verschwunden – herausgeätzt, verloschen, ausradiert. Seine Gedanken schienen zu wanken, die Farbabweichungen häuften sich und er war dazu getrieben das Labyrinth zu betreten, doch es war über die Jahre von Dornen und Ranken zugewachsen, ließ kein Durchkommen zu und so war er in seinem kleinen, engen, dunklen Raum eingesperrt, wurde dazu gezwungen, selbst herauszufinden, welche Farben die Abweichungen tatsächlich hatten und allmählich entstand ein neues Bild, nicht minder realitätsnah, aber verändert. Der Baum blieb weiterhin weiß, aber die Blätter wurden schwarz, der schwarze Himmel bekam weiße Wolken und mit der Zeit wurden die schwarzen Blätter von weiße Venen durchzogen.

Das Licht der unauffälligen Kerze an seiner Seite wurde von Zeit zu Zeit immer heller, die Flamme immer größer und der Lichtkreis weitete sich aus, berührte für einen Augenblick seine weiße Robe, doch wie ein lichtscheues Tier rückte er davon ab, immer wieder in die Dunkelheit des Raums.

Die Farbabweichungen quälten ihn, häuften sich an, schwirrten um seinen Kopf herum und verwirrten ihn. Er brauchte länger zu entscheiden, welche der beiden ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Farben diese Gedanken hatten; so lange, dass er die ankommende Flut nicht mehr bewältigen konnte und langsam dunkelgraue Flecken in seinem Bild auftauchten. Und er bemerkte plötzlich die Rasterung der Rinde seines Baumes, bemerkte weitere kleine Details in der Strukturierung der Blätter und das Gras auf der Erde, Äste, die teilweise von den Blättern überdeckt wurden und das Wechselspiel von Licht und Schatten – etwas, was er in seinem vorher da gewesenen zweifarbigen Bild nie gesehen hatte.  
Verängstigt von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen einer weiteren Farbe und den immer weiter drängenden Gedanken versuchte er sich weiter in den Raum zu verkriechen, nahm immer mehr Abstand zu der Kerze, hielt sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu, schloss irritiert seine Augen, Stirn gegen seine angewinkelten Knie gedrückt.

Sein Leben war eine einzige Bewährungsprobe. Genauso wie das Leben seines Vaters und das Leben dessen Vaters und das Leben dessen Vaters. Ein Ritual, das wie ein Erbgut von einer Generation auf die nächste übertragen wurde – genauso wie ihre Gedanken.  
Jede Frage, jede Antwort, jedes noch so harmlose Gespräch war eine Falle, war eine Prüfung, musste genau überdacht, und abgewogen werden – eine Entgleisung wurde nicht geduldet, wurde als Versagen bestraft – doch plötzlich endete es.  
Ohne Vorwarnung hörten die kontrollierenden Gespräche auf, Worte mussten nicht mehr mit größter Sorgfalt gewählt und formuliert werden, der Kontakt verschwand mit dem Mann in seinem Photo, seine Leitfigur, zu der er aufgesehen hatte – doch nun war sein Blick nicht mehr auf ihn gerichtet, sondern er sah ohne Fokus zu einer Leere auf, die ihn nur noch weiter verschreckte.

Die Gedanken scheuchten ihn durch den Raum, er konnte sich kaum bewegen, hatte kein Interesse daran, weiter nach schwarz oder weiß zu ordnen, ließ die grauen Flecken einfach sein Bild überschwemmen, bis selbst der Himmel und der Baum nicht mehr schwarz oder weiß, sondern einfarbig grau waren. Sein vorheriges Bild, mühevoll ausgearbeitet, war letztendlich nichts weiter als eine ungemaserte Fläche ohne Form.  
Er wollte nicht denken, unfähig, das Labyrinth zu betreten, um heraus zu finden, wohin es ihn bringen würde, wurde lieber von Eindrücken und Worten und Gedanken ertränkt, als von Dornen zerstochen.  
Doch irgendwann waren es zuviele, die Stimmen zu laut, und er krabbelte in den hellen Schatten der Kerze, griff nach ihr und stürmte damit zum Eingang des Labyrinths, zündete in blinder Wut alles an, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte.  
Die Gedanken folgten ihm, schienen nahezu von ihm angezogen zu werden.  
Er wanderte von einer Sackgasse zur nächsten, doch er bemerkte, wie etwas von seinen Schultern gehoben wurde, wie selbst der Grauton plötzlich andere Abweichungen fand, sein Bild auf eine beruhigende Art und Weise schärfer und sanfter wurde, wie das Gras plötzlich nicht nur eine graue Fläche war, sondern aus mehreren einzelnen Grashalmen bestand, dass die Blätter nicht nur Hauptvenen hatten, sondern noch verästelt weiter in das Innere vordrangen, wie der Himmel keine weißen Flecken als Wolken hatte, sondern von verschiedenen Grautönen durchzogen war. Er konnte auf seinem Bild plötzlich einen Zaun erkennen, Vögel, die den Horizont eroberten, Büsche und ein Haus, eine Erhörung auf dem Feld; alles, was vorher in seiner monochromen, sogar in seiner dreifarbigen Welt, von den wenigen Farben verschlungen und übergangen, einfach ignoriert wurde, gar nicht erfasst werden konnte.

Er lernte sich in seinem Labyrinth zurechtzufinden, konnte fast blind durch die verschlängelten, ineinandergewunden Gänge gehen und kehrte trotzdem zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurück. Der Ausgangspunkt, der sich nie veränderte.  
Während sein Bild immer schärfer und klarer wurde, blieb der Kern schwarz und er selbst zweifarbig, letztendlich die einzige Konstante.  
Die Sackgassen schwanden mit jedem weiteren Gedanken, den er durch das Labyrinth führte, um ihn an einem Ort zu verankern, von dem er dachte, dass er dort hingehörte. Langsam war jeder Gang mit einem anderen verknüpft und er konnte sich immer freier bewegen, musste nicht die langen Gänge einer Sackgasse zurückgehen, konnte Abkürzungen nehmen, lernte jede neue, kleine Veränderung.  
Wenn ein neuer Gedanke ankam, wusste er sofort, wo er diesen hinzubringen hatte. Er wurde nicht mehr länger von ihnen belagert oder verschreckt; er war es, der seine Eindrücke oder Gedanken einer Farbe zuordnete, sei es weiß, schwarz, hellgrau, grau oder dunkelgrau, doch schon bald reichten auch diese fünf Farben nicht mehr aus und er nahm sich gelb, türkise und blau zur Hilfe, dann grün, lila und hellblau und immer mehr, bis sein Bild sich immer mehr der Realität näherte.

Eine neue Verzweigung war nichts Unbekanntes, doch diese überraschte ihn.  
Führte ihn an einen Ort, so fern von allem, was er vorher in diesem Labyrinth gesehen hatte.  
Unsicheren Schrittes folgte er dem langen, dunklen Gang an dessen Ende ihn nichts als Dunkelheit empfing. Im Glauben, dass es nur wieder eine Sackgasse war, wollte er sich umdrehen, doch eine von ihm lang verdrängte, oft zur Seite geschobene Erinnerung hielt ihn zurück, zwang ihn dazu diese dort zu verankern.  
Es schien, als wäre seine schwerste Last von ihm genommen und die Präsenz einer unsichtbaren Person aus einem lang zerstörten Photo schien zu schwinden, ließ ihn frei atmen.  
Und die Mauer der Sackgasse zerbrach wie so viele andere vor ihr auch – doch dieses mal hüllte ihn ein strahlend helles, weißes Licht ein, ließ ihn fast gänzlich verschwinden, doch seine schwarzen Finger und sein schwarzes Gesicht schien in dem Licht zu schweben. Er betrat den Raum, der sich vor ihm eröffnet hatte, sah sich um und konnte in einer Ecke eine schwarze Robe erkennen, konnte sehen, wie sich die schwarze Robe immer weiter an die Mauern drückte, während der schwarze Schatten der Kerze einen nackten weißen Fuß entblößte.

* * *

_Er war in einem hellen Raum, seine Knie eng umschlungen, das Gesicht gegen sie gepresst, die einzige Lichtquelle eine unscheinbare Kerze an seiner Seite.  
Sein Atem war schnell, unregelmäßig, seine Augen weit geöffnet.__Von außen betrachte wirkte er nahezu panisch, als würde er sich wie ein verängstigtes Tier schutzsuchend einkugeln.  
Denn er hatte auf etwas gewartet, von dem er wusste, dass es mit Sicherheit kommen würde; das nun endlich, endlich aus der Helligkeit hervor und sichtbar in den Schatten getreten war.  
Ein schwarzes Gesicht, schwarze Hände und schwarze nackte Füße, die sich scheinbar schwebend auf dem weißen Boden bewegten und immer näher kamen, deren Besitzer sich langsam zu ihm runter beugte und mit einer Hand langsam nach seinem weißen Gesicht tastete, dann sanft lächelte.  
Sein schwarzer Fuß verschwand im schwarzen Schatten, der Rand seines weißen Ärmels leuchtete hell in der Dunkelheit.  
Das Lächeln erwidernd hob er ebenfalls seine Hand, legte sie auf die schwarze Wange des anderen, griff mit der anderen nach der weißen Robe mit der sie verschmolz.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er gewartet hatte, doch er wusste, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen war.  
Denn er war da – der jemand, der den Schlüssel zur Tür dieses hellen, engen Raumes gefunden hatte und den Mut besaß, sie zu öffnen, um ihn aus der kalten Einsamkeit herauszuholen._


End file.
